Various compounds have broad biological effects. Thus, macrolides are antibiotics as well as antifungal agents. Steroids can be used in broad therapeutic areas, including birth control, inflammation, cardiovascular areas, etc. The program seeks to develop simple synthetic strategies to compound classes that have broad applications to make new and novel members, as well as known members, more readily available.